James Gordon (Arkhamverse)
'''James Gordon '''was a major character in the Batman Arkham Series. He was most likely the only honest cop on the GCPD's payroll and eventually he became close allies with Batman as did the rest of the GCPD once he cleared it up once he became the commissioner. Near the end of Batman: Arkham Knight after Batman's identity was revealed to the world and he seemingly killed himself by activating the Knightfall Protocol he became the Mayor of Gotham and his daughter Barbara (formerly Batgirl) married to Tim Drake (Robin) Biography Jim Gordon, prior to the the events of ''Batman: Arkham Origins ''was a Police Captain who was not corrupt, and caused him to be beaten up by Detective Arnold Flass, who was loyal to Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb Gordon attempted to bring down Flass only for Batman to intervene and stop the SWAT team that Gordon had sent to arrest Flass as well as other corrupt law officials. Batman Arkham Origins Gordon still remains Captain. At that point in his career, he still thought of Batman as a vigilante and not a hero. After Killer Croc was defeated on the roof of Blackgate, Gordon, Harvey Bullock, and the rest of the vigilante squad interrupted Batman's interrogation of Croc, and attempted to arrest him. Batman managed to escape, however, and left Croc to be arrested by the cops. After the murder of Commissioner Loeb by "Black Mask", Gordon was put in charge of the GCPD. Gordon informed the honest cops that there were eight assassins out to kill Batman as they had their chance to capture him before the assassins did. Gordon's daughter, Barbara, believed that Batman was a hero, who was only trying to help Gotham. That lead to a heated argument between Gordon and Barbara. When Batman was at the GCPD, he encountered Gordon on the Rooftop Maintenance Floor, which lead to a quick scuffle between the two when Gordon attempted to draw his gun. Batman informed Gordon that he was on his side, but Gordon was still not convinced. Before Batman could convince him, Lt. Howard Branden and the other SWAT officers ran up the stairs, entered the room, and told Gordon to clear the line of fire, so that they could shoot Batman. Gordon, however, ordered Branden to hold his fire, but Batman dropped a Smoke Bomb, and pushed Gordon out of the way once Branden and SWAT officers opened fire, and proceeded to knock them unconscious. Later, while Batman was fighting Bane on the balcony of the East Tower at the Royal Hotel, Alfred contacted Gordon because he was afraid that Batman was going to die during the battle. The GCPD arrived minutes later, and Bane decided to flee. After Batman saved the Joker from falling to his death into the Hotel Lobby, and once again eluded capture from the GCPD, Gordon and Bullock arrested the Joker. Gordon was once again seen when Firefly held the Gotham Pioneer's Bridge hostage with four different bombs, and hoped to draw out Batman and collect the bounty for his head. Batman broke into the GCPD command post on the bridge, where he informed Gordon of Firefly's bombs and his plan to detonate them if the police attempted to breach the bridge. Gordon, who still did not trust Batman, told him to stand down and ordered the SWAT team to go. Firefly subdued the SWAT team, and captured Branden and his men. Batman eventually disarmed 3 of the 4 bombs, and Gordon, who still refused to cooperate with Batman, didn't open the fire door to the north end of the bridge, which was the only obstacle that blocked Batman's path to the last bomb. Alfred managed to remotely open the gate just as Gordon ordered his team to disarm the last bomb. As Batman engaged in a fight with Firefly, he dropped the detonator for the bombs. After a struggle, Firefly attempted to detonate the bombs but the detonator didn't work, as Gordon's team was able to disarm the final bomb. After he defeated Firefly and left him for the police, Batman confronted Gordon. Gordon admitted that he should have given Batman access to the final bomb earlier, but between the two of them, they covered it pretty well. Later, Gordon announced over the radio that he needed help at Blackgate, because the Joker caused a full scale riot. Batman entered and secured the main gate before he entered the prison to stop the riot. After he fought his way to Joker, Batman was confronted by Bane. During the fight, Gordon arrived and found Joker strapped to an electric chair. Joker then sprang out of the chair, knocked out Warden Joseph and took Gordon's gun. He then made Gordon sit with him on the chair, and placed the chair's head gear on Gordon. After Batman appeared to kill Bane, Joker let Gordon go and attempted to shoot Warden Joseph. Gordon jumped in front of the bullet, but was unharmed due to his bulletproof vest. Batman asked for Gordon's and Joseph's help, but Gordon refused as he believed Batman had killed Bane. Batman told Gordon that Bane wasn't dead, and that he only stopped his heart. Gordon was surprised to hear that Batman didn't kill Bane, he realized that Batman didn't kill people, finally agreed to help him, and went after the Joker with Warden Joseph. After he finally defeated Bane, Batman went after Gordon and Joker. Batman encountered a wounded Warden Joseph and was ambushed by Killer Croc. While Croc had Batman by the throat, a sniper appeared and was about to kill Batman, when Gordon showed up behind him and knocked him out with a wooden Baseball Bat. The shot hit Croc in his right shoulder which caused him to drop Batman. Croc left, saying it wasn't worth fighting Batman if there was no money involved. Batman and Gordon then fought off a mob of inmates to protect Warden Joseph. After they stopped the mob, Gordon stayed with Joseph, while Batman went after Joker who was in the Prison Chapel. After Batman stopped Joker, Gordon came in and told him that he still had to bring him in. Batman, however, disappeared while Gordon was informing Bullock that he had the Joker in custody. After the Blackgate Riot was over, Gordon was seen telling Barbara that he didn't bring Batman in because she believed in him, and said that he might be the person to bring hope back to Gotham City. Shortly after the riots, Gordon reached to Batman by the communication line that Barbara had hacked earlier. Gordon told Batman that twenty Blackgate Prisoners had escaped, and due to the night's events, he was short on man power, and needed his help to bring them all back into custody. After he brought all of the prisoners back in, Batman told Gordon to stay out of his way, and let him do his job. Gordon then replied in a friendly voice that he would think about it and thanked him for his help. During New Year's Eve, Gordon helped contain the riot activities in North Gotham. At the end, he was in talks to be a candidate for the position of Commissioner. Batman Arkham Asylum Gordon, along with Batman, watched as security guards escorted the Joker through Arkham Asylum. Batman arrived at the Intensive Treatment Centre unit as Gordon was signing in. Gordon expressed fatigue because of having to deal with the police, the media, and Batman after the Joker's kidnapping of the Mayor, but was relieved that he was finally back behind bars. Gordon then witnessed the Joker's escape and Batman's unsuccessful attempt to capture him. With the Joker in control of security, Gordon was trapped in the intensive care unit along with Arkham guard, Frank Boles. Unbeknownst to Gordon, Boles was secretly working with the Joker, and knocked Gordon unconscious. Boles then brought him to Harley Quinn in order to keep Batman from following them. Harley took Gordon to the in which a struggle took place. Gordon purposely dropped his pipe by the Batmobile, and left a trail of tobacco to where he was taken, the Medical Facilit. Batman infiltrated the Medical Facility to locate Gordon, where he saw him getting dragged away by Scarecrow. Batman found Gordon's body, and became distraught that he was too late to save him. Batman contacted Oracle and told her that he was too late to rescue her father, but was unable to contact her. After he escaped Scarecrow's Nightmare, Batman returned to Gordon's body only to learn that it was not Gordon whom he saw dead, but it was actually the body of a security guard that Scarecrow had killed, and that seeing Gordon was simply a hallucination that was caused by Scarecrow's Fear Toxin. Batman saw Quinn take Gordon captive, and rescued him from her captivity. Gordon overheard that they were holding someone nearby, and upon investigating the room in question, Bane was revealed to be inside. Batman ordered Gordon to escape as Bane attacked him. Gordon made his way out of the facility, and regrouped with Batman after the battle. Suddenly, Bane smashed his way to the surface, attacked Batman once again, and was incapacitated after the Batmobile smashed him into the harbor. Batman then instructed Gordon to go back to Gotham via boat, because the people of Gotham would need him more, and that he'd be much safer. Gordon reluctantly agreed and left Arkham Island, along with a security guard. Somewhere along the journey back to Gotham, Gordon was recaptured by the Joker's Henchmen and taken to the Visitor Centre. There, Gordon was tied up by the Joker and revealed to Batman when he entered the Joker's Throne Room. The Joker planned to turn Gordon into a Titan Hechman by using his dart gun. However, Batman jumped in the path of the dart, and subjected himself to the Titan Formula. However, Batman was quickly able to cure himself. Gordon was then tied up to an electric chair and tortured during Batman's fight with Titan-Joker. After Batman defeated Titan-Joker, Gordon was set free, and was able to orchestrate the police attack force. They were able to infiltrate Arkham Asylum, as well as update Batman on the current status of the island. As soon as the situation was under control, Gordon apologized for the loss of the Batmobile before he offered to give Batman a ride. The Dark Knight politely declined, and stating that another one was on the way. Gordon then encouraged him to get some rest. Then suddenly, Gordon received a police radio message, that detailed that Two-Face was in the process of robbing the Second National Bank in Gotham, which Batman overheard, and raced off to the scene in the Batwing. Batman Arkham City After Bruce Wayne was captured, Gordon ordered all officers to stop taking prisoners to Arkham City. Shortly before Protocol 10, Gordon was called to a City Council meeting, where Strange said that he was unable to prevent the spread of weapons within Arkham City, that the inmates were planning an escape, and that Protocol 10 had to be initiated. Unbeknownst to the City Council, that was Strange's plan all along. While Batman climbed Wonder Tower, Strange sent the TYGER Guards into Wayne Manor in order uncover more of Batman's secrets, only for them to be subdued by Robin and Nightwing. Gordon realized Strange's true colors, and went to Arkham City to standby for an order that he knew would be given: arrest Strange and shut down Arkham City. After rallying at the front gate, Gordon was shocked to see Batman carrying out the Joker's dead body, and asked him what happened, though Batman left without answering him.Category:Lawful Good Category:Law Enforcers Category:Gunmen Category:Officials Category:Batman Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Cops Category:Detectives Category:Male Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Protectors Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Master Combatants Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Self Hating Heroes